Farm Frenzy 1
Overall The first game in the series in November 2007 Controls The game is most popular on PC platform. The mouse is to click and move around on things along with the cursor. The keyboard is to type in the player name and has the ESC key set as a shortcut to go to menu when in a level. The mouse is mostly going to be used. Animals Goose - Buy: 100 coins Sell: 50 coins Produces: Eggs Gender: Female Throwable: Yes Crate Maxium: 5 Sheep - Buy: 1000 coins Sell: 500 coins Produces: Wool Gender: Female Throwable: Yes Crate Maxium: 2 Cow - Buy: 10000 coins Sell: 5000 coins Produces: Milk Gender: Female Throwable: Yes Crate Maxium: 1 Dog - Buy: 2600 coins Sell: N/A Assignment: Keeps bears from passing Gender: Male Throwable: No Cat - Buy: 2500 coins Sell: N/A Assignment: Collect goods along Gender: Female Throwable: Yes Goods Egg - Sell: 10 coins From: Geese Crate Maxium: 5 Egg Powder - Sell: 20 coins From: Egg Solids Plant From Good: Egg Crate Maxium: 10 Cupcake - Sell: 80 coins From: Bakery From Good: Egg Powder Crate Maxium: 15 Wool - Sell: 100 coins From: Sheep Crate Maxium: 3 Thread - Sell: 200 coins From: Spinnery From Good: Wool Crate Maxium: 5 Fabric - Sell: 800 coins From: Weaving Mill From Good: Thread Crate Maxium: 10 Milk - Sell: 1000 coins From: Cows Crate Maxium: 2 Butter - Sell: 2000 coins From: Churn From From Good: Milk Crate Maxium: 5 Cheese - Sell: 8000 coins From: Cheese Dairy From Good: Butter Crate Maxium: 10 Predators Bear - Sell: 100 coins Crate Maxium: 1 Plants Egg Solids Plant: 200 coins/100 stars Process: Egg to Egg Powder Upgrades: 300/120 400/130 500/140 600/150 coins/stars Bakery: 400 coins/120 stars Process: Egg Powder to Cupcake Upgrades: 600/130 800/140 1000/150 1200/160 coins/stars Spinnery: 2000 coins/1000 stars Process: Wool to Thread Upgrades: 3000/1200 4000/1300 5000/1400 6000/1500 coins/stars Weaving Mill: 4000 coins/1200 stars Process: Thread to Fabric Upgrades: 6000/1300 8000/1400 10000/1500 12000/1600 coins/stars Churn: 20000 coins/10000 stars Process: Milk to Butter Upgrades: 30000/12000 40000/13000 50000/14000 60000/15000 coins/stars Cheese Dairy: 40000 coins/12000 stars Process: Butter to Cheese Upgrades: 60000/13000 80000/14000 100000/15000 120000/16000 coins/stars Equipment Cage - Use: Catches Bears Upgrades: 100 500 5000 stars Car - Use: Drives goods downtown to sell Upgrades: 300/100 800/500 1500/2000 5000/15000 coins/stars Storehouse - Use: Stores goods Upgrades: 150/150 500/300 1000/2000 12000/10000 coins/stars Well - Use: Stores irrigation for grass Upgrades: 300/200 600/400 1200/800 5000/8000 coins/stars Hazards * Bears * Starvation Tips Tips for knowledge and skills for the game Awards The Awards are achievements in the game that can easily and hardly be earned. It takes skill to earn most of them. It takes knowledge, skill, and thinking to earn them all which is the main goal of the game. * For completing a level without catching any bears This means you have to complete a level without caging any bears in the field. (Dogs are recommended) * For taking your time This means you have to spend exactly 30 minutes in the level stopwatch. (Recommended on last level) * For collecting 500 goods This means you must collect 500 goods when playing the game. * For filling all the shelves in the storehouse This means you must have atleast one of every good and animal kind all in the storehouse when viewed. * For buying 100 animals This means you have to buy 100 animals when playing the game. * For completing 3 levels without hints This means you have to play 3 levels without the red arrow prompting anywhere. (out of water supply, full storehouse, not enough money) * For saving 1,000,000 coins in the bank This means while playing the game, you must save coins sometimes until reached high enough to one million coins in the bank which is shown when a level is completed. * For catching 100 bears This means you have to catch 100 bears when playing the game. * For completing 10 levels without the loss of animals This means you have to complete 10 levels without bears throwing the animals offscreen and animals starving to death. * For completing a level without clicking on any goods This means you have to complete a level by allowing the cat(s) to collect goods for you. Goods may spoil due to slowness of cats being in charge only. If all cats are thrown offscreen, cannot afford another one, and there is not enough profit for the goods and bears in the storehouse and the bears arriving with level still uncompleted, the level has to be restarted to have a chance to still earn this award. * For completing 3 levels without selling bears This means you have to not sell any bears in 3 levels completion. Bears are recommended to be set free at all times. * For buying of all upgrades This means every upgrade and purchase in the shop must be bought to max to earn the award. (Including the equipment) If all upgrades are not bought when the game is completed, buy everything else as soon as you go to the level map and shop. If there isn't enough for all upgrades, replay some levels till you do. * For having 7 bears in the field This means you have to patiently wait for 7 bears to hit the ground and roam around a few at a time in a level with 7 bears all in the field at once after every bear drops down. * For completing all the levels in the game This means every single level in the game has to be completed. * For earning a gold medal in all the levels This means every single level in the game has to be completed in gold medals. If a level doesn't complete with a gold medal it has to be replayed until it is a gold medaled completed level. * For earning all the awards This means every award in the game has to be earned which is the final award given if accomplished. Well and Irrigation The well is what stores the irrigation for growing grass to feed the animals. Without it, the animals would never survive. When a level is started the well is always going to start for a free fill. The well also starts at the most basic well. If animals are hungry and the well is empty is the time to refill it more likely. The well cost 19 coins to refill. This means if there is a herd of animals and a small amount of coins currently, money savings needs to be done so none will die. If there is a herd of animals with no coins, then animals and unnecessary goods and bears need to be sold right away. Grass also will slowly disappear when in a level, if there are no animals but needed animals soon, it works a little better to save the water for the grass later on when the animals are purchased. Due to the animal hazard of the bears, grass should be planted at the bottom of the field where bears never arrive at. If the well is empty also, the red arrow with popup pointing at it as a prompt to it also with a message saying "The Well is Empty! Click it to buy more water!" This message pops up 3 times also depending on how much prompting there is. If there isn't enough money for a refill, the red arrow will prompt at where the coins are shown with a message saying "You don't have enough money to make the purchase!" only one time. There is never a limit on adding grass to the field, it just matters of how much coins there is to grow it. The well has upgrades also to help improve its performance. When the well is upgraded it wil reduce the price and store more water to grow more grass. The last upgrade is an automatic well that automatically irrigates the field and cost 7 coins every time a grass patch is grown. The red arrow won't prompt anymore with the type of well either. If there isn't 7 coins the well will still move but not work when turned on. This may lead to an issue also of bears having a better chance of savaging the farm since the grass will be spreaded everywhere in the field. Upgrades: - 300 coins/200 stars Price: 17 coins Grass Quantity: 7 - 600 coins/400 stars Price: 15 coins Grass Quantity: 10 - 1200 coins/800 stars Price: 14 coins Grass Quantity: 14 - 5000 coins/8000 stars Price: 7 coins Grass Quantity: Automatic Storehouse and Goods The storehouse is what keeps bears, goods, and animals. Goods and Bears is what takes up room in the storehouse. The goods is what comes from animals and plants. It will always start with animals. When animals produce goods it lays out and needs to be collected as soon as possible, otherwise the good will warn you flashing that it is spoiling and then if still not collected it will disappear. Bears can crush goods when very near them. In the storehouse, goods from smaller animals will take up less room, big animals will take more space with their goods. Bears take up 65% of what size milk takes up in the storehouse. If the storehouse is full it will prompt with the red arrow also with a message saying "Your storehouse is full! Sell some of the goods to make more room!" a few times. To free up the storehouse you must either sell goods and bears right away or process goods into plants. Still not enough room? There are upgrades available. When upgrading the storehouse, it will increase its capacity to where more goods can be added. The goods that takes up the most room is Milk. The goods that takes up the least room is cupcakes. Upgrades: - 150 coins/150 stars 2x2 capacity - 500 coins/300 stars 4x4 capacity - 1000 coins/2000 stars 8x8 capacity - 12000 coins/10000 stars 13x13 capacity The Car The car is what sells goods downtown for more money. The car is unlocked at Level 2. In the car, it will show the shelves with the goods from the storehouse and shows the quantity of them and how much they can be sold. When loading them into the car, it puts the goods in crates labeled with what they are and how much room there is inside of it. The car has slots also to use and if maxed out and trying to add more, it will ignore when tried. Animals can also be sold in the slots in crates as well. It will also show the selling price of the goods total being sold. If there are crates unwanted to be sold but loaded, they can be clicked on to unload and out back. After everything is loaded, press the OK button and the car wil drive over to the market and back showing the price on the way and back. There is a view display of the car driving there and back also. When it returns back to the farm, the money is added too it. Also the storehouse if clicked, it will show the same display of loading the car, if the car is gone driving the goods downtown to sell and back it will be ignored when clicked on. The upgrading for the car is that it drives faster to town and back and will be more spacious for adding more animals and goods to the slots. Upgrades: - 300 coins/100 stars 3 slots - 800 coins/500 stars 5 slots - 1500 coins/2000 stars 7 slots - 5000 coins/15000 stars 9 slots Gallery Farm-frenzy-screenshot5.jpg Farm-frenzy-screenshot0.jpg Farm-frenzy-screenshot3.jpg Farm-frenzy-screenshot4.jpg Farm-frenzy-screenshot2.jpg Farm-frenzy-screenshot1.jpg IMG_0070.JPG IMG_0076.JPG IMG_0068.JPG IMG_0071.JPG